Breaking through the limits, S-Support Smash Style!
by Zizeroid
Summary: Lucina and Cloud have been thinking about each other nonstop ever since 5th Smash Tournament begun. But would one of them break through the limits as a couple actually "do it"? Contains lemons, and Cloud x Lucina.


_Hello again, Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the first ever M-Rated fanfic I've ever written! Now I'll admit that it's not perfect…but hey, I would do anything to contribute to anything Cloud x Lucina related! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!_

_**(BGM Playing – Usual Days from Touhou: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**_

"(_Hmm~…four years…four years since we met…_)"

Lucina was laying down on her bed, wearing only her dark blue onesie and thinking about her spiky-haired lover, Cloud. She was contemplating longingly about the years and time she's spent with the Buster Basher, recalling one of the most crucial events he's has with her. Such as her battle with the man in Arena Ferox (when she was pretending to be Marth), the date she went one with the man at the café and amusement park (as well as him stalking him the day before), her reuniting with him last year for the 5th Smash Tournament (which, during that time, they had a lot to talk about regarding recent events in their lives), and lastly, her birthday party that Cloud, his friends, and her parents planned on (which was quite an experience for her).

"(_That Cloud…we've had a lot of fun times together in the past…but now…I want…oh no…_)"

Lucina felt a little…tingly downstairs. And not "downstairs" as in "the first floor of the dormitory", but rather, the "lower body" kind of tingly.

"(_I'm feeling…weird down in my lower body…Mmmmmph!...Is this how mother felt whenever she thought about father…? Oooohhhhh!_)" The blue-haired princess thought to herself, rubbing her…sensitive area and thinking about the blonde-haired man. "(_Cloud…Cloud! CloudCloudCloudCloudCloudCLOUD_!)" Lucina kept shouting her boyfriend's name into her head, before reaching the climax.

"I want him…I need him…!" Lucina was breathing heavily into her pillow, needing her lover. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmph~!" She kept yelling into her pillow. "ZELDA!" She accidently screamed out the name of one of her roommates, then covered her mouth. She was hoping Zelda didn't hear that, until she heard constant knocking on the door.

"Lucina? Did you call for me? Heeeeey! Lucina!" Zelda screamed, knocking on Lucina's door.

"(_I guess it wouldn't hurt asking her to fulfill a request for me…_)" Lucina thought, as she got up from her bed and walked over to her door. "Yes?"

"I heard you screamed my name. Do you need something?" Zelda put her hands on her hips, with a mischievous grin.

"I…uh…was wondering…If you could go get Cloud…please?" Lucina begged, ultimately deciding to be honest with her feelings. Zelda wasn't surprised by this request, but had a naughty grin on her face nonetheless.

"Ufufufufufufufufufu…! Very well, I shall bring your boyfriend to you, Lucina!" said Zelda, as she teleported away from Lucina's door.

"Ehh?"

_**FLASH CUT TO CLOUD'S ROOM**_

"(_Mmmm…I wonder what I should do today…?_)" Cloud was pondering to himself about what he should do today, until he heard a knock on the door.

*_Knock_!* *_Knock_!* *_Knock_!* *_Knock_!*

"Huh? I wonder who it could be…?" said Cloud, walking over to the door.

"Hi, Cloud!"

"Zelda? What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Well…there is something one of my dormmates need…" Zelda stated with a playful smirk, before grabbing Cloud's hand and teleporting the both of them to the dorm she was staying at.

"Woah! Hey! What the…?!"

"Don't worry, I'll attempt to ask my other dormmates to either leave or go out to buy noise-cancelling headphones…" Zelda stated with a seductive smile, before walking away. "You two have fun now."

"You two? Wait, what do you-"

But before Cloud was about to finish his sentence, the door behind him opened. Cloud, not seeing any danger inside the room, decided to walk in, but with caution behind his back. Suddenly, the door behind was shut loudly, locked, then revealed a certain blue-haired princess, who was wearing a 'babydoll' type of nightgown.

"Um…hello, Cloud." said Lucina, slightly embarrassed by the garb she was wearing in front of him.

"Huh? Lucina? Why are you…"

"Cloud, listen!...I…I want…Mmmm~…!" Lucina started muttered to herself, before touching herself.

"Lucina? What is it?" said a confused Cloud.

"I WANT YOU!" Lucina screamed.

"Want me to what?" Cloud placed his right hand on his hip, assuming a cocky pose.

"Have sex with me- Ahh!" Lucina blurted out, before covering her mouth.

_**(BGM Stops)**_

"..."

Cloud, whose eyes were widened, didn't say anything, but walked over to her instead, then smirked.

"Oohhhhh, such a foolish statement I've made…you must think I'm a pervert, don't you- Mmph?!"

_**(BGM Playing – Septette for the Dead Princess (Library) from Scarlet Curiosity)**_

But before Lucina was about to finish her sentence, Cloud immediately kissed her on lips. Her sweet, loving lips.

"(_Mmph! Oh…his lips…oh…how I missed- Mmmmm!_)" Lucina completely lost her train of thought, as Cloud sunk deeply into their kiss, slipping in a bit of tongue action. "(_Mmph! Mmmmmmph!_)"

"Cloud…! Give…give me more…!"

"Hmph. As you wish."

Cloud obliged, slipping in some more tongue action, causing Lucina's tongue to wrestle with her boyfriend's.

"(_Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…!_)" Lucina's mind was completely lost in thought the more she swirled with Cloud's tongue.

"H-Hang on…"

"Huh?"

Cloud broke the kiss from Lucina, then took off his turtleneck and his pants, revealing nothing but his boxers.

"Mmm…! You look…ravishing! Allow me to discard this…!" said Lucina, gazing at Cloud's masculine torso, then unwrapping his boxers, only for a massive, erect penis to smack her from above. "Oohhh! Cloud! I had no idea you were so…"

"So what?"

"H-H-Hung!" said Lucina, as she dove head-first into her boyfriend's cock and immediately started to suck on it.

"Mmmm! A-Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Cloud couldn't believe this. Being dragged out of his dorm to please his girlfriend? He was going through so much emotions that he didn't know what to think! Lucina kept on bopping her head onto her boyfriend's cock, inhaling the entire package until she felt something being shot into her throat.

"Huh? L-Lucina! Spit-"

But before Cloud could finish his sentence, Lucina swallowed his sperm into her throat, letting out an erotic moan as she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out towards his boyfriend.

"Mmmm…! Cloud…Your…your sperm…"

"What…what about it…?"

"It tastes…better than imagine! A bit bitter, but…Mmmph! Give me more!" said Lucina, as she dive bombed onto her boyfriend's cock once again, only for her to be stopped by him holding her face away.

"Hold on there, princess." said the blonde-haired man.

"Mmmph! Give me more!" Lucina pouted, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'll give you more, I promise…but not in the same area as before."

"Huh?"

Cloud lifted her girlfriend up, placed her onto the bed, and then immediately started rubbing his still-erect cock into her clitoris.

"Mmmph…! Aaaaahhhhh! Cloud! Don't do tha-aaaaaaaat!"

Lucina moaned VERY loudly as her boyfriend continued to rub his cock towards her clitoris. Dirty thoughts started plaguing Lucina's mind the more Cloud kept doing this.

"Cloud…! Don't…! Quit doing that…! Put it inside me already! I'm ready!"

"As you wish." Cloud obliged, immediately thrusting his masculine cock into Lucina's tight pussy.

"Ahhh~! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~! It's so…Ahh~!"

"You asked for it. Ask, and you shall receive, as they say!" As Cloud said this, he noticed something red leaking from her vagina. Cloud quickly realized that he just took Lucina's virginity.

Lucina could not believe this. Never in her entire life would she end up with someone as awesome and wonderful as a man named Cloud Strife, then begun fantasizing about him during lonesome nights, then having the urge to have him ram his dick into her baby-making womb. Lucina was in absolute bliss at the moment.

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud!" Lucina was going through A LOT of emotions throughout her head while being fucked by her boyfriend. All the while moaning and screaming his name.

"What is it, my princess?" Cloud asked, smirking as he continued giving Lucina's pussy a good pounding.

"F-F-Fuck…Fuck…!"

"Hm?"

"FUCK ME HARDER!"

"No need to ask twice." Cloud stated, ramming into Lucina's hip harder than usual, causing her to moan loudly at the top of her lungs. Lucina gripped onto the bedsheets as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

"Ahhh~! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~! Rrrrrrrgggggghhhhh~! C-Cloud!" Lucina kept screaming the name of her boyfriend at the top of her lungs, as she immediately took the 'babydoll' nightgown off of her and tossed it away to the side, showing her fully naked body to Cloud. "Look…look at me Cloud! Look at me…and ONLY at me! I am yours and yours alone!"

"I am looking directly at you, my princess. For what is thy bidding, mistress?" Cloud asked sarcastically, continuing to fuck Lucina in her tight pussy and leaned into closer to her face.

"You…you don't…belong to anyone….do I make myself…clear? I am yours…"

"And yours alone?"

"Y-Yes- Mmph!" Lucina was immediately interrupted by the blonde-haired man lifting her up and locking lips with her. Lucina wrapped her legs and arms around him as he continued to penetrate her. "(_Mmph! Yes! That's right…I belong to you…and YOU belong to me…! Re…Remember that…C-Cloud!_)"

"(_Rrgh! Lucina! You're…tighter…than I thought…!_)" Cloud thought to himself as he continued to fuck his girlfriend, who was tightening her vagina around his dick. The duo broke their kiss as Lucina continued to scream.

"Aaaahhhhhh~! Aaaaahhhhh~! C-Cloud! It feels…amazing! Don't ever…let me go!" Lucina declared, tightening her pussy even more the more Cloud fucked her.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wh-What? AAAAAHHHHH~!" Cloud stood up, pushed Lucina against the wall behind her, and continued to ram into her tight pussy. "Mmmmmph! Rrrrrgh!" Lucina gritted her teeth, locked her arms and legs around her boy-toy as he started to, ahem… 'kick it up a notch'. Cloud started panting heavily the more the thrusted into Lucina, with something at the top of his head telling him to start this wonderful session off with a bang. "Ah~! Ah~!"

"Don't…underestimate…me…!"

"Who said…I was…undereeeeessss-!" Lucina was interrupted by Cloud turning both of them away from the wall in a 180 degree angle, then laid down onto the bed back first, and decided to stop moving. "H-Huh?! Why'd you stop?! I wanted you to keep going…!"

"Ahahaha." Cloud chuckled to himself. "My dear princess. In a position like this, you're the one who's supposed to be bouncing on my rod."

"Hm~! Very well! Ah~!" Lucina, who was now in cowgirl position, obliged to this advice and started bouncing on his rod. "Oohh! Ooohhhh! OOOOOHHHHHH! This is…this is…AAAAAAAHHHHHH~!" Lucina completely lost herself that the moment she started to take in the full power of her boyfriend's cock, she started threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_(Agh! Sheesh…did she suddenly become a little tighter or something…? Hoo boy…!)_" Cloud thought to himself, gritting his teeth, and shutting his eyes tightly as his girlfriend started bouncing onto his cock.

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…!"

"What…is…it?" Cloud immediately opened his eyes.

"I-I don't know why…but…I like…I like that look on your…FAAAAAAAAACE!"

The moment Lucina screamed the word "face", the couple immediately cummed simultaneously, with Lucina spraying her juices onto Cloud's cock, and Cloud spraying his "milk" into Lucina's womb.

"(_Ohhhh…! It feels…so…warm…!_)" Lucina thought, not even bothering to get off of her boyfriend's cock.

"W-Whoa! What?!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Cloud was taken aback by how…_amazing_ this pleasure felt! Not even bothering to take his girlfriend off of his rod, he decided to pull her hips closer to him as he decided to let the full force of his sperm spray into Lucina's womb until none of left.

"It's…so…hot…! Ah~!" Lucina screamed, not even bothering to get off his cock.

The duo began to pant heavily from the orgasm, with their bodies huddled together as thousands - nay, MILLIONS - of thoughts of their significant other began swarming their minds.

"That…that was…" Lucina panted.

"Quite something?" Cloud finished her sentence as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Y-Yes! It…it was…!" said Lucina, still panting as she slowly started to lose consciousness. "I…Cloud…I…"

"Hm? What is it, Lucy?" Cloud panted, pecking his girlfriend on her forehead while panting.

"I…want…to…"

"Want…to…what…?"

"M-Marry…you~…" Lucina stated as she immediately fell asleep onto Cloud's chest.

_**(BGM Playing - Freesia (Karaoke version) from Mega Man Zero 4)**_

"M-M-Marriage…?! M-Me…?! Lucina…wants to…marry me?!" This time, more than a million thoughts started to swarm Cloud's head as his girlfriend fell asleep happily onto her boyfriend's chest. "I…huh…would her parents…would her parents even accept me to look after her with full care…?"

_**THE END**_

_Now, ladies and gentlemen…I would like to point out that this took A WHILE to work on. I wholeheartedly apologize for taking for so long, but I was too busy working on other stuff. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this!_


End file.
